


A Little Piece of Heaven

by RubyEyes



Series: AVENGED-GLEE [15]
Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7382245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyEyes/pseuds/RubyEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artie and Brittany buy a house</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

“Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Abrams, please just sign here” Judy Fabray said. 

Brittany signed first, holding her stomach which was pregnant with their second child. 

AJ, their 3 year old was in her new room, 

“Alright, well congratulations you just bought yourselves a beautiful house” She said leaving. 

Artie pulled his wife into his lap. 

“We just bought a house” he said putting his hand on Brittany’s stomach. 

They had been married since they were 21 and found out that she was pregnant. 

Nine months later, Abernathy(Brit’s a huge Deathproof fan) Juliet(Artie loves Lost) was born. 

“I like the name Nathanial Lucas” Brit said 

Artie rolled his eyes knowing that they were characters from One Tree Hill. 

“Alright baby” he said willing to give her anything.

They kissed each other and rolled into their very own Little Piece Of Heaven. 

“Let’s go get our daughter” Brittany said. Artie rolled them into the house.


End file.
